


Deeds For The Devil

by ignorxnus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Gotham, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorxnus/pseuds/ignorxnus
Summary: Edward was happy for many years since moving out of his family 'home' if you could call it that. He'd moved to Gotham to get away from it all, so he wasn't extremely pleased to find out that the very last person that he'd ever want to see again, was sitting at the bar in the narrows club.His father returns to Gotham and blackmails him into helping him steal Oswald's fortune. Edward has to get close to Oswald again, without letting on that it's to ruin his life. However, it starts to become hard when he actually realizes his feelings go much deeper than just friendship. All the while he has to cope with his fathers presence in his life again.





	Deeds For The Devil

The words I’m never leaving here had been lulling around inside of Edwards brain since the moment he had arrived in the lousy nightclub in the narrows. If you was to say to him earlier that morning that he’d want to be anywhere but there, he would do that condescending laugh and smile at you like you’re beneath him. 

He was struggling to cope with what he was seeing. He knew he wasn’t hallucinating because he hadn’t taken drugs since ‘losing’ Oswald. Plus most of his hallucinations would shout and mock him. This one wasn't. Yet. 

“No, not you.” He muttered under his breath growing even more perplexed. So much so that it caught Dr Tompkins attention. She rose from her seat to catch a glimpse at what could be so terrifying as to scare him and It was nothing more than a oldish man around his late 50′s. On appearance the man definitely looked like someone you wouldn't want to come up against in a fight. He was sat drinking a greenish cocktail. Eyeing up the people around him, making them all uncomfortable to the point where they were fidgeting in their seats. which was odd for this establishment as it was full of thugs and thieves. 

Leslie looked back over to Ed and it was like she had never seen him before. Even back in the GCPD, when he was all jittery and nervous he still had more life to him. Back when his work mates bullied and picked at him relentlessly to the point where he lost control. In this moment he just looked defeated. It was like his arrogance had been stripped away. Leaving a defenseless man in it’s wake. 

He started muttering riddles to himself, answering them and then quickly asking a new one. Leslie placed a hand on his shoulder, she wasn’t fond of Ed for all that he had done to her but she was still a doctor. She had a job to do.

“Who is he?” 

Ed flinched at her touch, he stared at her trying to figure out what he was looking at, like his mind was absent at that moment in time. His eyes were glazed with worry and panic, but his brain was clearly somewhere else deep in thought. Then after a few seconds they changed, like he was back in reality and out of his daydream. 

Ed glanced back over and sure enough the man was still there. He closed his eyes, slumped his shoulders and then sighed in defeat. 

“You're seeing him too then?” He asked, he couldn't keep his composure anymore and he was starting to sweat. Lee nodded in reply, she wasn't sure what to make of his reactions but from her experience working at Arkham Asylum, she could only assume that whoever this man was, he definitely had history with him and he was petrified of him. 

"Who is he?" she asked again.

"He's... my father."

After much hesitation, once he’d stopped shaking, his legs began to work again. He walked over to the man cautiously, trying to avoid attracting any attention. Yet as he was the only one brave enough to walk into the vicinity of this stranger, it had everyone’s heads turning. He sat down next to him at the bar, “I’ll have one grasshopper please.” He said to the bartender who nodded her head before making the concoction. 

He didn’t even wait a second after Ed had sat down before he started speaking. “Can’t believe you're here Eddie" he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Ed knew this of course, he had it the whole of his childhood. His father telling him that he would never amount to anything, that he would end up a loser like everyone else in this city. That he was just a liar, a cheat and someone who would never be loved. "I'd hate to say I told you so but.. I kind of did." He laughed in his face. However Ed didn't find him very amusing. 

Ed said nothing, still after all these years and at his age, he couldn’t stand up to the man in front of him. Every reply he thought, he could only think of the consequences that he'd suffer from his words, which led him to keep his mouth shut. That's how it had always worked when he was younger. He found that if he didn't answer back his punishments were less severe. Although this was hard for him with his compulsion for riddles and his fixation on knowing the answers to all of life's questions. 

Edward liked being the smartest man in the room but next to his father he felt incredibly dim. 

"Why are you here?" He managed to ask, his voice only quivering slightly. 

"I was only here for a delivery but something in the window of a shop caught my attention, you were on the front of the newspaper. I mean, did you think I wouldn't recognize you? You really are stupid." 

Edward gave a grimace of pain, at those words. Stupid really was the worst word anyone could call him. He found that his intelligence was his only good quality, something that made him better than everyone else. He liked to laugh in his bullies faces because he knew he was better and that if it ever came down to it, his wit would always be outstanding. It's why he could tolerate his colleagues in the GCPD for as long as he did, he felt pity for them, for their lack of imagination and brains. 

Edward couldn't stand listening to him for another second. He rose from his chair but before he could leave his father grabbed his wrist and slammed it down onto the bar. Holding onto him tightly so he couldn't leave. Ed winced at the pain that shot up his arm but quickly composed himself. 

His father had changed completely he wasn't laughing and mocking him now. He was sat staring at him with a cold calculating glare that hurt Ed more than his wrist. The look on his face was one of disappointment and disgust. There he was, the man that made his childhood a living hell. 

"Please let go," Edward said. 

"It's rude to just walk off when I haven't finished talking." He spoke, gripping Edwards wrist even tighter. 

"Sit down." 

He didn't know if it was the sheer embarrassment of everyone in the narrows seeing what was happening, or the fact that he was still terrified of his father but he did as he was told. He sat down and once his father let go of his wrist, he checked his wrist to check what damage he'd done and he could already tell it was going to leave a bruise. He rubbed it and then pulled his sleeve down covering it up. Something he was very used to doing.

His father lit a cigarette, he didn't speak for at least a minute leaving his son sitting their anxiously awaiting what he still had left to say. Edward glanced around and surely enough everyone was staring at them. He'd always loved being the center of attention but in this moment he would rather be anything but. He looked back at his father who was sat composed again, as though he hadn't nearly just broken his wrist. How was anything that he could possibly have to say merely important enough to do that?

"I need money."

"Well in case it escaped your attention, I'm not exactly rich, I'm living in the narrows." Ed quipped, he wasn't sure where his confidence came from in that moment. 

"No but I know you know that little Oswald freak."

That struck a nerve in Edward. He didn't mind his father insulting himself, but it was different with Oswald for some reason. He didn't understand why as they weren't exactly on good terms. It just made him feel unbelievably angry. 

The anger must have shown on his face because his dad gave a eerie chuckle. "Thought so." 

"What you want me to steal from him? I'm no thief." Edward said.

"I'll hire the thieves, you don't need to worry about that. I just need you to get close to him. Find out his schedules, find us a way in. Surely you can do that, or is it to complex for your tiny little brain?" He asked, knowing full well what Edward's reaction would be. He was always wanting to prove he was clever, so how could he resist something like this. 

"I'm not doing anything for you." Edward snapped, standing up so fast his chair fell over. When it thumped on the ground it scared him and he flinched.

You're a bit jumpy Edward." His father laughed. 

Ed sighed for showing his vulnerability. "Why me? why do you think I'm capable of doing it, a few minutes ago you were calling me stupid."

"What I've asked you do isn't exactly hard. Plus, you know him, he trusted you before I'm sure he'll do it again. The guy has a history of being betrayed." 

"What are you going to do if I don't help?" Ed said smiling, thinking that he had the upper hand. 

His father started laughing generally amused by what he'd just said, the smile dropped off Ed's face as his father stood up and walked towards him. Ed was tall but his father was taller, staring down at him. A shit eating grin plastered on his face. Ed took a step backwards intimidated by how close he standing. "I know a guy. Zsasz. I'm sure he'll take care of you."

Edward admitted defeat, there was no way he was going to do anything other that what his father wanted without losing some limbs. He knew Zsasz was working for Oswald, but he knew that Zsasz would never pass up the opportunity to kill anyone. It wasn't worth the risk of trying to leave town. Zsasz always found a way of finding his targets. He knew Oswald let Victor do what he wanted in his spare time he didn't mind his killing sprees, as he was getting rid of Oswald's opposition. 

"Looks like I haven't got a choice then." Edward said.

"Brilliant, I'll keep in touch with you via this burner phone. Enjoy the rest of your night." He said before picking up his drink and quickly necking the rest of it. "Nice seeing you son." He said while smacking his son on the back so hard that it made Ed stumble forwards. It was always used as a form of control, a reminder, that he was stronger in every way. Edward knew he couldn't care less about seeing him. Once he had gone, Edward nearly collapsed on the ground, he held onto the bar to stop himself from falling. All these emotions he was holding in were suddenly able to be released. His breaths were sharp and they hurt. Lee was standing before him holding a hand out to him.

He took her hand and composed himself. His legs were still a bit shaky, but he was slowly coming back into reality. "I'm pretty sure you're having a panic attack." Lee said, letting go of his hand leading him over to the sofas so he could sit down. "Relax, he's gone. I told some of my men not to let him back in too." She added. 

"If he wants to get back in, he will." Ed said, his breathing slowing down now. He was feeling calmer. He knew he was going to be on edge for a while now until all this was over with his father. That's if he would let him go after all of this. He might get him doing everything for him. The thought made Edwards stomach curdle. "I can't believe this is happening, I thought I'd escaped." 

"I'm sorry." Lee said truthfully. "For whatever he's done to make you this way." 

She was started to see the reasoning behind his actions. Some things about him were starting to make more sense. His compulsive behavior could be from this. It wasn't right to make assumptions. As a doctor though, she saw things like this all the time. Mistreated kids who found something to distract them from their torment. Maybe they weren't quite as fixated as Ed was but it happened. 

"He is right about me though, I am a cheat." Edward said, looking up at her. 

"Doesn't mean you should be punished in the way he has punished you." 

She left him alone after this and went to go treat two patients that had clearly been fighting with each other again. Edward was left alone with his thoughts. He was so consumed in what had just happened that what his father had asked him to do was only just settling in. 

He couldn't describe his hatred for Oswald. It was like he didn't hate him. He felt like he only 'killed' him because it seemed like the right thing to do. He was meant to get revenge for Isabella yes? However, when he found out Oswald was in love with him something changed. He wanted to kill him, but he wasn't sure why anymore. It was like Oswald set something free. Something he wanted to keep a secret. So he killed him because he hated him for bringing this repressed emotion out. He didn't want to act on this emotion. He needed him gone so he wouldn't dare think about it again. 

Now he had no choice but to go through it all again.


End file.
